


Unexpected Delay

by godaime_obito



Series: Madatobi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Madatobi week; August 2nd: Experimentation/Crazy scientistTobirama is running late to date night. This was supposed to be his day off.





	Unexpected Delay

Tobirama has been staring at the same spot on the wall for _three hours_. It is also worth noting that his hands are horribly cramped from the position they’ve been tied in behind his back, his shoulders are starting to ache, and if he’s stuck here another hour he is going to dislocate his own shoulder to try to get out. This was supposed to be his day off. Those are rare events for him, especially since he started his current project. If he misses his first chance to go on a proper date in months _he will_ drown whoever is responsible for this in a toilet.

He can hear someone finally approach the small room he’s in. Their footsteps echo from the other side of the metal door. It’s heavy, but unlocked. Tobirama spent a good half hour, prior to staring at the wall, trying unsuccessfully to open it without proper use of his hands. It creeps open, a man steps through. He recognizes this man, he’s one of the assistants on his current project. Is this whole tumult about his gene slicing project? He recalls this assistant having rather strong opinions on the uses of it.

“Shimura? Explain yourself,” Tobirama snarls. This better be good or he’s going to find himself face down in a toilet soon.

“I’ve tried reasoning with you doctor, but-”

He doesn’t grant him the chance to finish. “So, this is actually about ‘using the gene splicing findings to further strengthen our nation’s forces.’ You have an awfully one-track mind,” Tobirama scoffs.

“There is nothing better to use it for! I thought a man as smart as you would understand,” Shimura bellows. He’s becoming worked up quickly, truly he’s always been rather unprofessional.

“The findings are best used to further the medical field and treat genetic disorders, just like I said they would be when it started. I am primarily a _medical_ doctor,” he says scathingly.

This man must be a fool if he thought he could change Tobirama’s mind about anything. They aren’t even currently at war. They hardly need to be prioritizing some mad science military endeavor over diseases that _are_ currently happening. He needs to get out of here before the idiocy has a chance to start rubbing off on him.

“Perhaps a day or two here will change your mind. The project can’t be used to its full potential without you, doctor,” Shimura says, and turns to go. Tobirama can see something in his back pocket. Could be useful.

Hefting himself up from where he’s been sitting looking at the wall, he slams the side of his shoulder into Shimura’s back. As the man pitches forward he awkwardly grasps the item between his fingers, before turning so his backs against the wall. If he’s as much of an idiot as Tobirama thinks he is, he won’t realize it’s gone.

“You will regret that,” Shimura hisses, pulling himself up on the door frame. He exits the room quickly, eager to avoid another surprise attack, and slams the door shut. It’s good to know Tobirama’s idiot sensing abilities are as sharp as ever. Shimura will be the one regretting this in another hour or so, when Tobirama is holding him face down in a toilet bowl.

Once the echoing footsteps fade completely, he drops the item he grabbed to the floor and turns to look at it properly. A pocket knife. He can’t believe it’s this easy. Either Shimura somehow managed to get on the project despite being genuinely stupid, or he’s just that stupidly cocky. Tobirama spends longer than he’d like just getting it open, but once he does it only takes a minute to cut through the bindings around his hands. After they’re off he rubs at his wrists where they’ve started to chafe red, and rolls his shoulders. He’s going to be very sore for the next few days.

He pushes the heavy door open, and slips into the hallway. He keeps the knife out and ready to be used. Tobirama needs to find out if Shimura is the only one here, or if there are accomplices about. It seems unlikely that he managed to knock him out, tie him up, and throw him in that room by himself.

He makes his way down several hallways, peeking in rooms as he goes. Wherever he is it seems almost completely abandoned. When he turns another corner, he hears footsteps approaching from the other way. The gait it softer than Shimura’s, but it does sound familiar. He slides into the closest door, a musty janitorial closet, and cracks the door just enough to peer out.

The footsteps grow steadily closer, and Tobirama is surprised to see a familiar head of wild hair some into view. How did Madara get here, and why does that hair only get taken care of when Tobirama does it for him? It looks like it could have birds living in it. He pushes the door open, almost hitting him with it.

“Did you show up for our reservation with your hair like that?” he demands.

“Tobirama! At least I _showed_ up. I’ve been looking all over for you,” Madara replies.

“I’d ask you what took so long, but that can wait till after I drown Shimura. Have you seen him?” Tobirama inquires.

“There will be no drowning anybody. I brought the police with me and they would really from on that,” Madara says. He grabs Tobirama by the hand and starts leading him down the hall, presumably towards the entrance he came in by.

“Excuse me? How am I supposed to drown him in toilet water when he’s in police custody? Couldn’t you have waited to call them till later?” he complains. Admittedly, bringing police reinforcement is a good idea, but it rather dampens his vengeance.

“How about after we have our delayed date I help you set up a target with his face on it, like we did for the gold and silver brothers?” Madara replies. The exit is starting to come into view. It sits at the top of a set of stairs, so this must be some sort of underground bunker. Perhaps it’s an abandoned cold war relic.

“That does sound wonderful; I knew there was a reason that I love you, even with your awful hair,” he says, _almost_ jokingly.

Madara lets out a great sigh. “And your viciousness is both part of why I love you, and the main reason I’m probably crazy for it,” he deadpans.

They exit is an even thicker metal door than the room he was in. It pushes open slowly, letting in what’s an almost blinding light after all this time in the dim bunker. The step outside into a wooded area. Tobirama hopes this isn’t too far from the city, he’s certainly not in the mood for a long trip. Madara deserves a good kiss for finding this dump, but it will have to wait till Tobirama is able to pull his hair back for him. That mess has gotten into his mouth one too many times.


End file.
